It's Not Just You and Me Anymore
by Fhockey42
Summary: A series of one shots that are a continuation of my previous story "Just You and Me" featuring Romanogers. Mostly fluff stories involving my favorite Avengers, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. These shorts will not go in chronological order and will jump all over the place. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just an admirer. Please feel free to leave me reviews and feedback!
1. Bully

"James stop!" Lucy Rogers screamed from the basement of her house. She and her twin brother, James, were playing a game in their playroom. As usual, their game of "good guy vs. bad guy" turned violent. James currently had his sister pinned down on the floor. "Get off of me James!" Lucy continued to scream.

"No way, you said that I wasn't stronger than you. How about now?" the boy teased.

"You're still not as strong as me James. I'm as strong as Mama," Lucy retorted.

"Yeah well I'm as strong as Daddy, and he's stronger than Mama," James said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that," an alien voice said from behind the wrestling ten-year olds. Both children turned their heads to look at their father. "And what did I tell you two about being violent?" Steve warned as he moved to pull his son off of his daughter.

"Sorry Daddy, but James started it. He was teasing me," Lucy said through puppy dog eyes as she stood up and met her father's gaze.

"Is this true James?" Steve said sternly, shifting his gaze to the blond-haired boy.

"Yes Daddy, it's true. I guess I started it, I'm sorry," James said, casting his gaze to the floor.

"James, go to your room, you and I need to have a talk. Lucy, your mother just came home with groceries, go help her put them away," Steve instructed.

"Yes Sir," James and Lucy said in unison as they went off, obeying their father.

* * *

James sat with his feet dangling over the edge of his bed. His attention was pulled to his bedroom door as it opened and his father appeared. Steve approached his son and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" James asked innocently, avoiding his father's eyes.

"No James, I'm not mad at you," Steve started, placing an arm around his son's shoulders. "We just need to have a chat, man to man," Steve said softly as he met his son's gaze. The resemblance between James and Steve was striking, as many have pointed out. James had the same glacier-blue eyes as his father, with similar light blond hair. Steve was also surprised to find that James' hair didn't have any traces of Natasha's red in it.

"Okay," the boy replied, smiling slightly.

"James, I know that you would never intentionally hurt your sister, right?"

"No Daddy, I would never mean to hurt Lucy. Not really hurt her, just play."

"Good. Listen, I know that right now you and Lucy are just playing, but one day, you're going to be bigger than her. Not necessarily stronger than her—but you need to be careful."

"What do you mean," James questioned, his brow furrowing like his mother's.

"James, I want you to make me a promise. This is what I'm asking of you."

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me that you'll always protect your sister," Steve said seriously.

"I will Daddy, but why? Lucy doesn't need my help."

"James, please just promise me. You're Lucy's brother. You need to look out for her and be the man that I know you are. Stand up for her because trust me, your sister is just like your mother. She may look tough on the outside, but you'll never know how badly she's hurting on the inside. Do you understand now?" Steve said sincerely.

"Yes I understand Sir. And I promise, that I will always look out for Lucy. I will always protect her," James said honestly, looking into his father's eyes.

"Good," Steve replied, ruffling his son's hair. "Now go and help your mother with those groceries."

* * *

"But I don't want to go Mama," Lucy complained from the backseat of the SUV.

"I don't want to go either," James added. "You should listen to us Mama, we're actually agreeing on something."

"Sorry guys, you're going to school," Natasha Romanoff said from the driver's seat. This warranted two loud groans from the backseat. "Do you two know what? School is important. If you want to be successful, you're going to need a good education. Trust me. Lucy do you want to be a good spy one day? And James do you want to be a good soldier?"

"Yes Mama," the twins replied at the same time.

"Then you need to use your intelligence to be good. There's no getting out of it. Understand?"

"Yes," the two ten-year olds groaned at the same time.

"Mama, what did you learn in school when you lived in Russia?" Lucy innocently asked.

Natasha's eyes widened at her daughter's question as memories came flooding back into her head. Of course, she hasn't explained much of her past to her children. They weren't prepared for that. "I'll explain it to you another time sweetheart," Natasha said dismissively as she pulled up in front of the private elementary school that her children attended.

"Okay, I guess," Lucy said as she and James began to exit the car.

"Have a good day you two! I love you guys," Natasha said with a wave as she watched her children disappear into the building. "Be careful, please," she said to herself as she pulled away and off to the Triskelion.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Steve said as he entered the conference room where his wife was waiting. He strolled over to her and took her slender form in his arms.

"Hey there soldier," she said playfully, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "What's on our agenda today? "

"The usual file sorting. Fury doesn't have any missions currently—" Steve was abruptly cut off as Natasha's phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID to see that it was James and Lucy's school calling. She showed Steve the screen then walked to the corner of the room to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mrs. Rogers? I'm calling on behalf of you children," the receptionist informed.

"Yes this is she. Is something wrong? Are James and Lucy okay?" Natasha asked, suddenly concerned.

"They're alright, it's just that they were involved in a fight with a few other students. Well, mainly your daughter was involved. I need you to come in to the school and discuss this with the principal."

"What? Okay, I'll be there with my husband as soon as I can," Natasha cut off the receptionist sharply. Before she could blink, Steve was at her side.

"What's the matter? Are the kids okay?" Steve questioned hurriedly, worry embedded in his voice.

"I don't know Steve. All she said was that James and Lucy—mainly Lucy—were involved in some sort of fight. We have to get down there right away. Come on, let's go tell Fury."

* * *

Steve and Natasha were directed to the nurse's office and all but ran there. Natasha was the first to burst through the doors.

"Mama!" Lucy said, jumping up from the bench she sat on and into her mother's arms.

"What happened дорогой," Natasha said empathetically, using her daughter's childhood nickname. "Are you alright? Where's James?" Natasha spat out all at once.

"James is still with the nurse, they won't let me in," Lucy began with a pout that was an exact replica of her mother's.

"Lucy, tell us what happened," Steve said softly as he sat down on the bench and pulled his daughter into his lap.

"Some boys at lunch were making fun of James because they didn't believe that Captain America is our dad. And these boys named Jack and Hunter wouldn't stop teasing him about it. So I went over to make them stop. But then Hunter started making fun of James even worse, saying that he needed his sister to defend him. The Jack pushed James to the ground, and James didn't even try to fight back! So then I sort of punched Jack in the face," she paused to take a breath. "And then I punched Hunter in the nose and they still wouldn't leave us alone, so I didn't stop hitting them. I didn't hurt them too badly."

"Okay Lucy we are going to talk about this more at home. But thank you for being honest," Steve said.

Natasha, upon observing her daughter, couldn't find any visible injuries, but was still concerned all the same. "Are you hurt sweetheart? It looks like you have blood on your shirt," the spy asked tenderly.

"I'm fine Mama, that's Jack's blood. I just hurt my knuckles, but besides that I'm fine," Lucy said, holding up the backs of her hands. True to her word, her knuckles were red and swollen. They would definitely turn into bruises by tomorrow. Just then, the door to the nurse's office swung open and James emerged.

"James!" Natasha exclaimed as she practically ran towards her son. He was silent, but met his mother's embrace, burying his head into her clothes and latching on.

"I patched him up for now," the nurse began, "but he split his chin open pretty good. That's going to need a couple of stiches so I would take him to get those after you're done here. Besides that, he just has some cuts and bruises. And you can go in to see the principal now, he's waiting. "

"Okay, thank you nurse," Steve said politely as he guided his family to the principal's office.

* * *

The family of four sat in chairs in front of Principal Richmond's desk as they awaited his arrival. James was silent, and still practically clinging to Natasha. Lucy sat next to Steve as he triple checked that she didn't need any medical attention. Everyone's attention was drawn towards the door as it opened. In walked Principal Richmond, two boys who had to be Jack and Hunter, and four more parents. The principal took a seat behind his desk to address his audience.

"I understand that the Rogers children here have had an incident with Jack and Hunter," he began. "Hunter, will you please explain to me what happened?"

"Yeah, sure. Jack and I went to ask James to play with us during recess. But then he started making fun of us and calling us names. He was saying that he could beat anyone up. Then he called his sister over and they started attacking us!" the ten year old explained. "Lucy broke my nose in one punch, and then took out Jack's knees after she punched him in the face," Natasha applauded her daughter internally.

"That's not true! I did break his nose and everything, but the reason he gave is a lie." Lucy exclaimed passionately.

"Okay Miss. Rogers, calm down please. Now tell me your side of the story.

Lucy retold the story that she had told her parents minutes before—almost word for word.

"I have come to a decision," Principal Richmond began. "Since none of these children here have a history of bad behavior, I'm going to let this little scuffle slide. But if anything like this ever happens again, there will be big consequences. Am I making myself clear?" The children all (begrudgingly) apologized to each other and were sent home for the weekend.

* * *

The family arrived home after a quick trip to the hospital so James could get his chin stitched up.

"Lucy, please go and wait in your room. Your mother and I need to discuss a few things and decide on your punishment.

Lucy knew better than to argue with her father, so she mumbled a quick "Yes Sir," before stalking off to her room. James hadn't said a word to his parents the entire time, and wasn't looking forward to the proximate conversation.

"James, why didn't you fight back?" both Natasha and James were taken aback by Steve's first question.

"Because I didn't want to be the bad guy. I just want to get along with everyone. But I didn't want to back down and walk away either. That's not what you guys would do," the blond replied solemnly.

"James, I understand where you're coming from. But sometimes, you have to sick up for yourself," Steve replied, feeling bad for his son.

"Is that why you're mad at Lucy?" Natasha cut in.

"How do you know that I'm mad at her," James asked in a surprised tone.

"Honey, I'm a spy. I can read you like an open book. Now tell me please, why are you mad at Lucy?"

"Because I'm supposed to protect her! She's my little sister, if only by six minutes. She shouldn't be the one that needs to defend me; I'm the one that's supposed to stick up for her. I made Daddy a promise that I would!" James said fervently as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"James, you have to realize that you were protecting Lucy. You made it so that she didn't get in trouble. She's not hurt and you did your job. And remember that your sister is exactly like your mother. She's tough, and she can take care of herself if she needs to," Steve replied, stroking his son's hair. "Now I want you to go get your sister and go play okay? We're not going to punish you this time, but I don't want any more phone calls home from school, understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand. Thank you for understanding and believing us. Lucy and I are telling the truth," James said pointedly, wiping his wet cheeks.

"I know, and we believe you. Now go play with your sister..._gently_," the spy added.

Natasha spoke to her husband when James was out of earshot. "Well, I'm glad that they have an uncontrollable urge for honesty like you," she said, wrapping her arms around Steve's waist.

"Me too," he replied, planting a kiss on her head. "But how about Lucy, breaking that kid's nose in one shot! We'll have to give her credit for that one, it's pretty impressive," Steve said with a boyish smile.

"Oh Rogers," Natasha sighed, leaning her head against her husband's chest. "What are we going to do with the two of them?"


	2. Date Night

"Come on Nat, I'll take great care of them. Don't you trust me?" A certain billionaire questioned sarcastically.

"That's the problem Stark. I don't trust you with this," Natasha Romanoff said truthfully. "But don't take it personally, I don't really trust anyone with my children. Not yet anyway."

"You haven't left their side in three months," Clint added. "Go out and enjoy yourselves for a few hours. We can handle everything here."

"Guys we're serious here. We're trusting you tonight," Steve said seriously. "Please take care of James and Lucy. And no monkey business or experiments okay?"

"I promise Cap, no funny business. And Pepper is on her way over to help out so don't worry," Tony said.

"That makes me feel a little better," Natasha added. "But will we need to pay her extra for babysitting four children?" she said playfully.

"Ha. Ha ha ha. That's funny Tash," Clint added. "But seriously, we have everything under control, go out and have a nice dinner. And you better not try to call us every fifteen minutes."

"Okay fine, we're going," Natasha said. "But let me say goodbye first." She walked over to the two cribs in the nursery. Once James and Lucy were born, Tony had built a huge nursery in the tower for when they stayed over. Tonight was one of those nights. Steve was taking Natasha out in the city for their wedding anniversary, and that left Clint and Tony in the tower to watch over the twins. Natasha looked down into the sleeping faces of her children. She leaned down to each crib, lightly placing a kiss on each of her children's foreheads. "Goodbye guys. Be good for Uncle Tony and Uncle Clint okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's enough Red," Tony stated, pushing Natasha and Steve toward the elevator. "Now get out of here and have a good time will you?"

"Alright Stark, we're going," Steve chuckled as the elevator doors opened and he and Natasha stepped inside. "But if anything happens to them, I'll have your ass."

"Yup, I've got it Cap. Now go! And you better not be home until after 11:00," Tony yelled after the couple as the elevator descended.

* * *

"Okay," Clint stated, clasping his hands together. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Pepper's flight back to New York was delayed so she won't be here tonight. That leaves just you, me, and the kiddos pal," Tony replied.

Clint looked back at his friend as a devious smile spread across his face. "We could do some target practice downstairs."

"No way, Natasha will have our heads if we leave the kids on the floor alone. I guess we should just chill out here tonight. They're asleep already, so they should be good for the rest of the night, right?"  
"Yeah, I think so," the archer responded. "And why don't we watch a movie? My vote is for _The Shining_."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll get the popcorn."

* * *

"I think I should call," Natasha said almost pleadingly to her husband.

"No Natasha, we already agreed on this. No phone calls, I'm sure they're fine. Let's just enjoy us tonight, alright?" Steve and Natasha had just been seated at a restaurant in the city that Steve had picked. It was very elegant, and perfect for the occasion.

"You're right," she said with a small smile as she reached across the table to take Steve's large hands in her own. "I'm overreacting. I know that when it comes down to it, Clint and Tony will be fine watching James and Lucy. Besides," she continued playfully, "JARVIS can always give them instructions."

Steve laughed, moving his thumb back and fourth across the back of his wife's hand. "Okay, that's enough for now. Tonight is for us, so let's enjoy it."

"Alright soldier, you win. What's good here?"

* * *

Clint and Tony sat alone in the living room, watching _The Shining_ on DVD. Sometime around 8:00, it started pouring. The rain sounded like a thousand bullets hitting the tower each second.

"Sir," the Voice of JARVIS interrupted. "Young Mr. Rogers is now awake. You asked me to inform you if either child awoke."

"Yes JARVIS thank you," Tony replied to the A.I., pausing the movie. "Come on bird boy, let's go see what's up."

"I thought you said that they weren't supposed to wake up?" the archer replied, confusion lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, well I guess I misjudged the situation."

"You were wrong," Clint replied, a toothy smile spreading across his face.

"No, I wasn't entirely wrong. Lucy is still sleeping," the billionaire said entering the nursery and motioning to the sleeping figure. "And James isn't crying—yet. I don't know what's wrong with him. Okay, come here squirt," Tony said quietly as he lifted James into his arms. He motioned to the door with a nod of his head and left the room, Clint following close behind.

Tony was the first to speak once the three of them were back in the living room. "Clint, smell the kid."

"What? Why do I have to smell him! You're perfectly capable Stark."  
"Come on, suck it up and do it."

"Fine," Tony held James out to Clint as the archer sniffed his butt and coughed. "Yep, he definitely needs to be changed. I suppose you expect me to do that too?"

"Yes I do," Tony replied, handing off James to Clint. "See you in ten minutes!" Tony said before disappearing down the hall.

"Okay buddy, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"There ya go, now isn't that better?" Clint held up three-month old James to admire his work. He couldn't get the diaper to stay on, so he found some making tape to use instead.

"What the hell did you do?" Tony questioned, reentering the room with a new outfit for James.

"I couldn't get this stupid thing to stay closed so I found some tape," Clint answered proudly as James babbled happily to himself.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I got James a new outfit to wear," Tony walked over to Clint and James, holding up an Iron Man onesie. It was red, gold, and complete with an arc reactor decal. "And before you flip out, I had a Hawkeye outfit made for Lucy. It looks like yours, but it's pink."

"Normally I would oppose, but we can have some fun with this," Clint said mischievously.

"Now you see my point! Come on, let's go wake Lucy up and change her into that Hawkeye outfit."

* * *

"Well, the building's still in one piece," Steve said as he led his wife into the elevator in Stark Tower.

"Yeah, I don't hear any explosions or smell any smoke. But let's get up there and see for ourselves. Hopefully our children are asleep and unharmed."  
"I'm sure they're fine Nat. But did you have a good time tonight?" Steve questioned innocently, pulling his wife into his arms.

"I had an amazing night Steve. Thank you," she smiled as she brought her soft lips up to meet his tender ones. The elevator came to a stop and Steve released Natasha as the elevator doors slid open. The two walked out anxiously to meet Tony, Clint, James, and Lucy—all wide-awake at 11:30 p.m. Tony and Clint were both sitting on the ground. Tony had Lucy—dressed in some ridiculous Hawkeye outfit, and Clint had James in an Iron Man outfit. Both men were propping the kids up in a standing position, making sound effects as they used the twins like dolls in a pretend battle. Lucy and James were babbling and laughing as Clint and Tony continued to play.

"What are you two doing?" Natasha questioned. "My children are not dolls!"

"Welcome home Tash! They're fine, look at them! Lucy's actually not crying for once, and they're both having a good time," Clint said quickly.

"Chill out Red, they were good for us. And you should be thanking us, we're tiring them out for you," Tony added.

"Okay guys, we're not mad at you. We might just have to return these outfits," Steve said with a smile. He approached the two men, and Lucy stretched her arms out towards her father as she spotted him. "Hey princess, come here," Steve said lovingly as he bent down and took his daughter into his arms. He planted a soft kiss on her head, noting that she got the same exact hair color as her mother.

At the same moment, James started to cry in Clint's arms as he got up to hand him back to his mother. "There's my little man!" Natasha said excitedly as she took James into her arms and looked into his sleepy eyes. "I think a certain set of twins are tired out, huh?" She said lovingly, bouncing James back and fourth in her arms as his eyelids began to droop.

"Look at you two," Clint said through a smile. "You turn all soft around your kids."

Natasha then proceeded to flip Clint off as she and Steve went to the nursery to put their kids to bed.

* * *

"See Natasha? They're perfectly fine," Steve whispered to his wife once the twins were fast asleep. "Maybe we should go out more often."

"Nice try Rogers, that's not going to happen," she said, leaning in to kiss him softly before exiting the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Please leave me reviews and feedback! I'll be happy to fulfill any requests!


	3. Just Say the Word

"Come on honey. Say it!" Natasha Romanoff encouraged her seven-month-old daughter. "You too James, come on I know you can do it!"

"No way Nat, it's not gonna happen," Steve Rogers retorted playfully. The family of four was seated on the living room floor of their suburban D.C. home. Steve supported Lucy in his lap while Natasha balanced James.

"Shush Rogers, I have full confidence in them. Sorry to let you know, but I am winning this bet. Hands down."

"No way, you don't stand a chance." The soldier and the spy had been playing this game for about two weeks now. The couple had made bets on which word their children would say first, "mama" or "daddy". Obviously, Natasha was betting on one of the twins saying her name first, and Steve was betting on one of them saying his title first. "Alright. If you're so confident, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"  
"Okay, deal. What did you have in mind?"

A small smirk graced Steve's features as he carefully planned his next move. "If James or Lucy says daddy before mama, then you have to let Clint dress them up in those Hawkeye outfits he and Stark had made. _And_ you have to take both of them to the Triskelion to show them off."

Natasha moaned internally. She absolutely abhorred those ridiculous outfits—and Steve knew it. "Okay," she stated begrudgingly. "But when Lucy or James says mama first, _you _have to spend the day with Coulson and James."  
"Is that all ma'am?"

"You wish Rogers. You also have to dress James up in that Captain America outfit and let Coulson have your shield for the day." Natasha hated to subject her son to this, but she was willing to make the sacrifice for the greater good. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up on.

"Deal. You're on Romanoff," Steve said, extending his hand to his wife. She shook it firmly.

"Steve?"

"Hmph?" the soldier replied, preoccupied with staring at his son.

"I think that maybe we need to seal this deal with a kiss," the spy suggested softly, arching an eyebrow. She scooted over to where her husband was sitting until their faces were mere millimeters apart.

"I am inclined to refuse," Steve started, meeting his wife's disappointed eyes. "But I can never say no to your beautiful face," he whispered and leaned into meet his wife's lips. At first, the kiss was light, their lips just brushing. But after a moment's hesitation, it deepened, evolving into a display of pure love. The couple was snapped out of their moment with James' irritated cry.

"I guess somebody is hungry," Steve said, his nose gently touching Natasha's.

"You guys never rest a moment, do you?" Natasha stated with a small laugh as Steve pulled both children into his lap.

"Come on kiddos," he started, supporting both children in his arms and standing up. "Let's go see what Mama can make us for dinner

* * *

"Do you really have to go _again_?" Natasha pleaded. "This is the third mission this month!"

"I know Nat," Steve replied, placing his large hands on her slender shoulders. "I hate leaving you with the twins alone. Especially since Fury is still giving you limited missions, and me more."

"I love our children, but I hate that you get all the missions Steve"

"I understand Natasha, but I can't change anything," he said gently, pushing a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Look, I'll only be gone for two days. Why don't you go up to New York with the kids? I can meet you there when I get back, and this way we will be able to spend some time with the others. And I'm sure they would be more than willing to help you with James and Lucy. Especially Pepper."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. But I just don't want you to miss anything important. Like one of them saying mama," the spy replied with a sly smile.

"Don't you wish," Steve chuckled, drawing Natasha closer to him and planting a tender kiss on her forehead. "I have to go pack. Unfortunately."

"Well, you still have a few hours until you have to leave. And the kids are sleeping soundly..." Natasha said seductively, biting her bottom lip.

"Come on you, let's go," Steve said through a smile, putting his arm around Natasha's shoulders and leading her towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Does one of you want to help me over here?" Natasha said humorously as the elevator doors opened in the Avengers Tower. The petite redhead stood there carrying two infant car seats—one in each hand.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper questioned happily. She and Maria had been watching TV on the common floor when they spotted Natasha with the twins. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Surprise!" Natasha exclaimed as she handed off one of the carriers to Pepper. "Tony knows that I was coming, I checked with him first. James, Lucy and I are staying for the weekend and Steve is joining us after his mission."

"Yay! We're going to have _so_ much fun!" Pepper squealed. Both she and Natasha placed the car seats on the counter.

"Shh Pepper keep it down," Maria cut in. "Look, they're sleeping." Maria swiftly got up from the couch and walked over to give Natasha a hug.

"Yes, we had a much more pleasant drive this time," Natasha recalled, slowly rocking the car seats. "And I assume that you've heard all about the bet that Steve and I have going?"

"Oh yes, Tony and Clint won't shut up about it. They both have money on Steve. But don't worry, Maria and I have your back," Pepper said with a toothy smile.

"Good, you better," Natasha said, reciprocating her friend's smile. The three women had their attention diverted when Lucy started to fuss and kick.

"Come here sweetheart, I've missed you so much!" Pepper said to the infant she lifted Lucy into her arms. Lucy gurgled happily as Pepper talked sweetly to her. "Your Mama and Daddy need to come visit more. Look how big you've gotten, you're growing up too fast!" Pepper continued to talk.

"She's missed them a lot the past three weeks if you couldn't tell," Maria said to Natasha before she noticed two light blue eyes staring at her from the counter. "And look who else is up! Is it okay if I hold him?" Maria questioned innocently.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask Maria, you're family," Natasha said whole-heartedly. The agent moved to unbuckle James and then pulled him up to her chest. "Hi sleepy-head. How are you?" Maria said soothingly as James looked up into her eyes and smiled.

Natasha laughed and moved to smooth her son's thin hair. "I think someone has a little crush on you. Look at him he's flirting!"

"You're such a little flirt!" Maria said happily, bouncing the baby in his arms. "Oh my gosh Natasha, he's the spitting image of Steve. Yes you are James, with those pretty blue eyes and blond hair."

"I know, I can't wait to see how he matures," Natasha said. "But for now, I think that someone needs to be changed," the redhead continued, scrunching her nose.

"Yep, it's her. Here I'll come help you," Pepper said, carrying Lucy to the elevator.

* * *

"I just can't get over it Red," Tony Stark stated matter-of-factly. "The kid looks just like you. Except her eyes aren't as green. And the boy looks just like Spangles."

Pepper gave Tony a stern look before addressing him. "Oh Tony, knock it off." The couple was sitting on the couch; Tony had Lucy in his lap, and Pepper had James. Natasha was sitting in an armchair, taking in the scene.

"I know, James looks just like his Daddy. I'm surprised Coulson isn't all over him yet," Natasha said before laughing.

"Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed happily as all eyes turned to her.

"Did she just?" Tony asked quickly as Natasha's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, девочка, that was your first word!" Natasha exclaimed in disbelief as she moved to take her daughter from Tony.

"Yeah, and it was _daddy_," Tony remarked giddily. "That means Steve wins the bet!" The billionaire said, clasping his hands together.

"Oh my gosh, _Steve_. He missed it, he missed his daughter's first word," Natasha said solemnly to no one in particular.

"I've got to call Steve, he should be here within the next hour."

"What are you talking about?" Pepper said with a wink. "We didn't hear a word."

"Okay, that's so not fair Pepper. The kid said daddy! Steve wins."

"Tony, you are not going to say a word about this," Pepper said with a glare. "Steve will be extremely upset if he finds out he missed Lucy's first word. I will make it up to you later if you just listen to me," Pepper continues, arching her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, fine I won't tell him."

"Thanks Tony," Natasha said, feeling relieved.

* * *

"What are you guys doing up?" Steve said with a smile as he stepped out of the elevator to greet his wife and children. It was only 8:30 p.m., so Steve was obviously referring to his kids. He propped his shield up against the wall and dropped his duffle bag next to it. Natasha stood up, a kid in each arm, and walked over to greet her husband.

"Hey kiddos," Steve smiled as he took both kids from his wife. "And hello you," he said, leaning in to kiss his wife on the lips. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Stinky diapers. Midnight feedings, the usual."

"What do you guys think? Did Mama take good care of you while I was gone?"

"Mama!" Lucy screamed happily.

James soon followed his sister, saying "Mama" and reciprocated her tone.

Both Natasha and Steve were momentarily stunned. "Nat," Steve began, smiling widely. "They both just said their first word!"

"They did, didn't they," Natasha said as she took Lucy into her arms. She seemed wide-awake, while James was yawning in Steve's arms. "_And_ it was mama," Natasha continued proudly, feeling no guilt.

"Alright," Steve said, still smiling. "You win Natasha, you were right. But I don't care about that, I'm just glad that I came back in time to witness this milestone for both of them."  
"Me too Steve. Me too."

"Alright guys, why don't we get you to bed? I need some alone time with your Mama; I missed her so much," he said smiling up at Natasha.

"Sounds good Steve. Just be prepared to dress James in that Captain America outfit tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued! I will write one more chapter to continue and conclude this one shot. I apologize for the lack of an update, my summer has been hectic. Thank you to everyone who reads/reviews this story. Please feel free to leave me reviews or feedback, I love to read it. I hope everyone enjoys this update!


	4. Just Say the Word (Part 2)

"I'm so sorry James," Natasha said through a stifled laugh as Steve entered the living room on the common floor, James in tow. The baby turned his attention to his mother at the sound of his name and smiled.

"See look, he likes it," Steve said sheepishly. "Right little man? It's not so bad. You look just like Daddy, ready to fight off all the bad guys."

"Oh yeah Steve, he looks real menacing. You know, with his two teeth and everything." James was dressed in a Captain America outfit (courtesy of Coulson), complete with a mask and toy shield. Natasha would never admit it out loud, but James looked kind of adorable in the get-up. His light blue eyes shone through the holes of the mask, and his blond hair curled out from underneath it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you happy now?"

"Almost," Natasha said as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Now smile Steve," the redhead quickly snapped a quick picture. "Oh, I've got to show this to everyone. I'm sure Tony and Clint will be happy to frame it for you."

"Okay, enough messing around. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes, let me get Lucy and then we can go. And don't forget your shield," Natasha concluded with a snicker as she disappeared down the hall to retrieve her daughter.

"Oh boy James, you have no idea what you're in for today, do you?" Steve said softly as James cooed happily at the sound of his father's voice.

* * *

Much to Steve and Natasha's relief, James and Lucy slept soundly during the drive to Coulson's New York home. Natasha exited the car and proceeded to remove James from his car seat. The child whined slightly at being woken up from his nap. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry to wake you," Natasha said sweetly, rocking her son back and fourth. Sleepy blue eyes looked back up at her as James flashed a smile, showing off his two (and only) bottom teeth. "You are always so happy James! And I know you get that from your Daddy."

"Daddy!" James said aimlessly as Steve walked up to his wife and son.

"Hi buddy," Steve said with a smile, taking his son from his wife. "Alright Nat, I've got him today. You go and have fun with Lucy, but please don't forget to pick me up. I don't intend on spending the night with Coulson."

"Okay, will do," she said through a smirk before leaning in to kiss Steve goodbye. "Bye, have fun!" Natasha concluded sarcastically with a wave.

"Say bye-bye James," Steve took his son's small arm and helped him wave back. This gained a smile from James. Steve turned around and slowly made his way to the door of the house. "Alright buddy, are you ready?"

* * *

"Hey, would ya look at that? She's not crying for once," Tony Stark commented as he walked over to where Natasha was sitting on the floor with Lucy, helping her to stand. Pepper was on the couch, smiling happily at the scene.

"That's because she only cries around you Tony," Natasha replied promptly. Tony took on a face of pretend hurt that quickly faded as he sat down on the couch beside Pepper. "And besides, she has no reason to cry right now. She has Mama all to herself today, isn't that right?" Lucy reached her hand out to Natasha's face and grabbed at her nose playfully. She smiled in delight as her mother feigned a yell.

"Is she crawling yet?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's kind of crawling a little, and so is James. It's more like them trying to scoot around, although Steve and I already baby-proofed our house."

"Oh Tony, we need to do that here," Pepper insisted, turning her attention to Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it soon don't worry. JARVIS, remind me to baby-proof."

"Of course sir, I will remind you," The A.I. replied obediently. All eyes turned to Natasha as Lucy started to fuss. Tears on the brims of her blue-green eyes were threatening to spill over.

"See, there she goes!" Tony pointed out with an accusing finger.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Natasha said solemnly, ignoring Tony's comment as she looked at the pained expression on her daughters face. She pulled Lucy into her lap and began to rub her back in a circular motion. "Oh I know what's bothering you. Do your teeth hurt, huh?" Unlike James, Lucy hadn't gotten any teeth yet. She was teething, and white buds of teeth were just becoming visible. "Mama didn't bring any teething rings for you, I'm sorry девочка," Natasha said sympathetically, offering her finger out to her daughter. Lucy took up the offer and began chewing happily on her mother's finger.

"You willingly let her chew on you?" Tony asked, surprised.

"No, not normally. But I forgot her teething stuff at home so this will have to do for now. For a few minutes anyway."

"Aww you're going soft Natalie," Tony said mockingly.

Natasha shot him a glare as sharp as knives. "First of all, do not call me Natalie, that's not my name. And secondly, I am _not_ going soft. I will prove it, if you want to volunteer."

"No thanks, I'm okay." Tony replied quickly. By now, Lucy had stopped crying. She was chewing happily on her mother's finger, drooling all over herself in the process.

"Come on Luce, let's go get cleaned up. Then we'll be all ready for our girls day with Aunt Pepper," Natasha said as she stood, bringing her daughter up with her. The baby cooed happily and squirmed in her mother's arms. "You just can't sit still, can you?" Lucy turned her head around several times, taking in her surroundings. She smiled happily when she caught Pepper waving to her.

"Hi Lucy!" Pepper exclaimed happily, moving her hand back and fourth.

"What do you say Lucy, can you wave?" Natasha encouraged her daughter, who in turn gave her mother a blank stare. "How about kisses? Can you blow Aunt Pepper a kiss?" Lucy had learned this gesture a few days ago, and Natasha wanted to see if she remembered it. On cue, Lucy brought her palm to her tiny lips, then extended her arm toward Pepper. "Yay! Great job baby!" Natasha exclaimed happily as Pepper clapped her hands together. "Okay let's go get this drool off your pretty face."

* * *

Later that day, Natasha honked the horn of the SUV then moved over to the passenger seat of the car. Several minutes later, Steve appeared carrying James. He quickly strapped James into his car seat before taking the driver's seat. "So? How'd it go?" Natasha asked sweetly a second later.

"Wait. Where's Lucy?" Steve replied, only slightly concerned after his long day.

"Don't worry, she's back at the tower with Tony, Clint, and Pepper. But tell me, how was your day with Coulson?"

"It was...interesting. After taking several hundred pictures of James in his outfit, he carried my shield around all day, pretending that there was a bad guy every three feet. It was exhausting, and like looking after two kids by myself."

"I'm sorry Steve," Natasha said through a laugh as her husband drove down the street back to the tower.

"Well, at least James is all tired out. Hopefully he will sleep through the night," Steve said, not wanting to go into detail about the day's events.

"Yes, that would be nice. But it's only 7:00, so maybe we could hang out with the others once the twins are asleep?" Steve just looked over at her and smiled. He was actually looking forward to a quiet night with some of the team. He let his right hand off the steering wheel and found Natasha's hand. Their fingers laced together as they rode the rest of the way to the Tower in silence, their son sleeping in the back.

* * *

Clint, Tony, and Pepper turned their attention behind the couch as Steve and Natasha made their way down the hallway, hand in hand. "Well, you two look exhausted," Clint, said with a small smile playing on his face.

"We are," Steve answered for his wife. "James was all tired out already, but we had a hard time getting Lucy to settle down in her crib." Steve sat down in a plush recliner then pulled Natasha into his lap. He planted a kiss on top of her head affectionately as she let her head fall onto his chest.

"Anyway," Tony interrupted the moment. "Steve, while you were away on you mission, you're kids were being adorable."

"Aren't they always?" the soldier replied proudly.

"Mmhmm," Natasha mumbled in agreement as her eyes closed. "Except when Lucy cries. James doesn't really get upset, but his sister is the opposite."

"Back to my point," Tony cut in, "I had JARVIS video a lot of things so we could watch them. So, that's what we're going to do tonight," the billionaire said proudly as the TV screen changed and JARVIS began to play the footage.

Tony, Pepper, Natasha, James, and Lucy were seen in the living room on the common floor. The footage continued to play, showing the events of that day. Natasha looked up to see a wide, crooked smile grace Steve's features as he watched his family. His smile quickly faded as the footage depicted Lucy saying "Daddy".

"Hey, wait a minute..." Clint trailed off as Steve looked down at Natasha, a hurt expression on his face. Steve began to get up, leaving Natasha behind in the recliner.

"Steve wait. Please let me explain," Natasha pleaded as Steve walked down the hall to the bedroom where the couple was staying. The redhead immediately got up to follow her husband. She caught up to him just as he passed by the twins' room. "Steve please."

He turned around to face his wife. He didn't usually pick up on their height difference, but in this moment it was extremely noticeable. "Nat, why?" He wasn't exactly mad at his wife, but he didn't understand her actions.

"Look Steve, I know how much you hate to be away from the twins, especially since they're about to hit a bunch of milestones. I didn't tell you about Lucy saying daddy because I didn't want you to miss her first word. I don't care about the stupid bet, or if you won. I just didn't want you to miss out on anything."

Steve lightly smiled before pulling his wife into him for a hug. Several moments later, he broke the silence. "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I know that you had good intentions," he flashed a genuine smile before kissing her on the lips. "But you're going to pay for this. You lost the bet."

"Okay Rogers, whatever you say," Natasha said a little too loudly, and immediately regretted it. Lucy's high-pitched cries were promptly heard from the room next to the couple.

"You can start by getting her to stop crying," Steve said with a laugh. "And good luck with that feat."

* * *

**A/N: **Ehh, I'm not sure how I feel about this update, which is a continuation (and the final installment) of the previous chapter. I apologize for the lack of an update, I've been crazy busy! Thank you to everyone who continues to read/support my writing, it means the world to me! Again, I'm open to any suggestions or ideas so please don't hesitate to leave me a review! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Mama Time

**A/N:** Sorry if anyone seems OOC in this chapter, especially Natasha! Enjoy :)

* * *

"Mama!" James Rogers exclaimed as he and his twin sister, Lucy, nearly tackled their mother as she walked through the door.

"Well I can tell that a certain set of twins missed me," Natasha said as she dropped on her knees to hug her children.

"We're your _only _twins Mama!" Lucy said.

"You're right Lucy. Can you please go get Daddy and tell him I'm home?" The five-year old nodded and ran off excitedly to find her father. Natasha had been away on a weeklong intel-mission with Clint—and to be honest, she was exhausted.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her son's voice. "I missed you _so_ much Mama," he started as Natasha took his small hand in her own.

"I missed you too sweetheart," she replied, gently ruffling his blond hair. "But didn't you have fun with Daddy?

"Yeah, I guess so. But he was with Lucy a lot, and we always had to watch her princess movies. _And_ she made Daddy have a tea party with her."

"Is that right James?" The small boy nodded as he pursed his lips—a gesture he must have inherited from her. "Well then, it sounds like you could use some alone time with Mama. How about you and I go to the park tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Can we Mama, please?"

"Of course, мальчик, it's a date," Natasha promised with a smile. It was often difficult to please both James and Lucy at the same time, so sometimes, (especially when either Natasha or Steve was on a mission) it was hard to give each child the same amount of attention. _And_ the fact that Lucy has Steve wrapped around her finger doesn't really help James. Natasha looked up to find Lucy pulling Steve to the door by his hand.

"Hey you," Steve said with a crooked smile as he approached his wife, who was now standing.

"Hey yourself," the redhead replied, mirroring her husband's expression. Steve hugged Natasha tightly before sliding his hands down to her hips. Steve leaned in and tenderly placed his lips upon hers.

"Eww! That's gross Mama," Lucy's remark interrupted the couple as the pulled away from each other, laughing.

"Say ew all you want now you two, but someday Lucy you will want to kiss a boy, and James will only have time to spend with his girlfriend," Steve cautioned his two five-year olds with a smile.

"No way Daddy, the only girl I will hug is Mama," James replied innocently.

"Hey, what about me James?" Lucy questioned with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. Her expression reminded Natasha of the one that Steve wore when he was either confused or deep in thought.

"I don't want to catch cooties!" James toyed mockingly as he ran away, Lucy hot on his heels.

"What on Earth are we going to do with them Nat?" Steve pondered before pulling Natasha back into him for another kiss.

"I think the real question is what are we having for dinner? I'm starving and something smells amazing."

"Come on you, it's a surprise," Steve replied as he lead Natasha off towards the kitchen, his arm draped around her shoulders.

* * *

Natasha groaned aloud the second she heard two sets of footsteps running down the hallway. She pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to tune out the noise, but she knew that it wouldn't make a difference in a few seconds. "And three...two...one," Steve counted down next to her, almost fully awake already. At the count of one, the bedroom door was pushed completely open as James and Lucy appeared.

"Mama, Daddy! Wake up!" Lucy squealed excitedly as she jumped onto her parents' bed with James. Both Steve and Natasha pretended to be asleep, much to their children's annoyance. "Come on Daddy, wake up!" Lucy continued with a smile as she and James climbed on top of Steve, attempting to shake him awake. Suddenly, Steve shot up into a sitting position, wrapping one arm around each of his children and holding them tight in his grip. Both kids screamed in surprise.

"Daddy stop! Let us go!" James squealed, laughing.

"No way, I've got you two now!" Steve exclaimed, trying to tickle both his children at one time. Both of them erupted into laughter, squealing in Steve's arms. Moments later, the twins calmed down, gasping for breath as Steve maintained his grip.

"We're hungry Daddy," Lucy stated for herself and her brother.

"You are? Well, why don't we let Mama sleep for a few more minutes and we'll see what we can do about breakfast."

Natasha flashed Steve a grateful smile as her eyelids began to close again. Steve stood up, a child in each arm, and began making his way to the kitchen. "Come on you two, how do pancakes sound?"

* * *

"Hi Mama," Lucy said with a full mouth of chocolate chip pancakes as Natasha entered the kitchen.

"Hi baby. I see that Daddy made breakfast for everyone."

"Mmhmm, it's really good," James chimed in. Natasha took a seat at the table next to Steve and began helping herself to the pancakes. "Are we still going to the park today Mama?" James asked innocently.

"Yes, just like I promised."

"Can I come too Mama? Please" Lucy practically begged.

Steve answered before Natasha had the chance to. "Lucy, James is going to spend some alone time with Mama today," the little girl's face immediately dropped to sadness. "But why don't you and I have another tea party?"

"Okay Daddy!" Lucy answered, once again cheerful. "But you have to wear a princess crown this time!"

"Alright, deal. Now you and James go get dressed, okay?"  
"Yes Daddy," James and Lucy said in unison. Natasha laughed to herself. Steve really would do anything for his children.

* * *

"Why did you have to go away again Mama?" James asked his mother sweetly as the two walked hand-in-hand to the park. Of course, James and Lucy had caught on that their parents were important people, but they didn't know the whole story (that they were superheroes). Steve and Natasha had decided to wait to tell their children the whole truth until they were older.

"I had to go away for work James. I had to do an important job with your Uncle Clint."

"Oh," was James' only reply.

Natasha stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and knelt down to her son's height. "Look, I know that it's hard for you and your sister because Daddy and I go away a lot for work," Natasha said concisely, using language that a five-year old could understand. "But we hate to leave you two, and we wouldn't if we didn't have to. Your Daddy and I help a lot of people at work, and that's why we leave. Do you understand sweetie?"

James nodded his head in agreement and threw his arms around his mother's neck. The gesture made Natasha melt inside as she reciprocated the hug. "I love you Mama," James said in his small voice. That made Natasha smile proudly as she hugged her son tighter. When did she get so sentimental?

"I love you too мальчик. Now come on," Natasha stated with a smile as she stood. "Let's go have some fun at the park, just you and me."

* * *

Later that night, the family of four was seated around the dinner table, enjoying a meal. Natasha was relishing the momentary silence after her long mission. "Did you and Mama have fun at the park today James?" Steve asked his son.

"Yes Daddy, Mama and I played all day, and then we got ice cream. I had vanilla and Mama had strawberry."

"Yeah, we had a good time, didn't we?" Natasha stated, smoothing James' hair. "Lucy, did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Yes! We had a huge tea party, and Daddy was wearing my princess crown. And he let me paint his toenails pink!" The five-year old said quickly, giggling.

"I think you're going to have to tell Uncle Clint and Uncle Tony about that," Natasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah! They'll think it's so funny, right Daddy?"

"We'll have to see about that Luce, let's just keep it between us for now," the soldier replied sheepishly.

"Okay Daddy, I'll try," Lucy said with a smirk, arching one of her red eyebrows. _God, she looks just like Natasha_, Steve thought to himself.

The conversation was interrupted by James' violent coughing.

"Whoa, are you okay buddy," Steve inquired, moving to pat his son's back. James nodded, reaching to take a few sips of his water. After several moments, James was able to catch his breath.

"Are you alright James?" Natasha asked, her protective instincts kicking in. James nodded again and made eye contact with his mother. Steve returned to his seat, and Natasha began to rub James' back in rhythmic circles. "Did food get stuck in your throat?"

"Yeah, I think so," James spoke hoarsely. "May I please be excused?"

"Me too, please?" Lucy tried.

"Yes, you both may be excused. But go play in your rooms, Mama and I will be there in a few minutes to put PJ's on." The two kids ran off, leaving Steve and Natasha alone to clean up the meal. "Do you feel okay Nat?" Steve questioned. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted. And I have a headache, but it's nothing serious," she gave Steve a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'll finish cleaning up, you go help the twins. I'll be there when I finish up here."

* * *

After watching _Frozen_ for the hundredth time, Steve and Natasha were able to get James and Lucy to bed.

"I can finally get some alone time with my beautiful wife," Steve smiled as Natasha got under the bed covers. He took her form in her strong arms and pulled her close to him. She rolled over on her side to meet his gaze. Steve cupped her delicate face with his large hand, then furrowed his brow in confusion. "Are you sure you feel okay Nat?" Steve asked, which earned him an eye roll from Natasha. Ignoring the gesture, Steve placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You feel kind of warm babe."

"Steve, I'm _fine_." She replied. "I just need some sleep is all." She kissed him square on the lips before rolling back over. "Night Steve."

"Goodnight Nat."

* * *

Natasha's eyes shot open at the sound of her bedroom door opening. She was about to reach for her 9mm when she heard soft whimpering. Steve rustled in the bed next to her—he had obviously heard it too.

"Mama? Daddy?" James' voice came out quietly through broken sobs.

"James?" Natasha sprang up into a sitting as her son ran to her and crawled into her arms. "It's 12:00 am baby, what's the matter?"

"I don't feel good Mama," he said, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Steve rolled over, still half-asleep. Natasha motioned for him to go back to bed. "Alright sweetie, come on," Natasha whispered, standing up with James in her arms. She carried him downstairs to the kitchen and set him down on the countertop. "What hurts?" Natasha questioned, gently wiping the tears from her son's face.

"My throat hurts. And my head hurts. And I'm really cold," the child responded sadly.

"Okay, come lay down on the couch. I'll be right back." James complied and Natasha laid a blanket over him before going to retrieve a thermometer. She returned a minute later with the thermometer and some throat medicine. "Open up James," the boy obeyed and Natasha placed the instrument under his tongue. "Now don't talk or move until it beeps." The spy sat down on the couch next to her son. She had to admit; she wasn't feeling so hot herself. A minute later, the thermometer beeped and Natasha pulled it out of James' mouth. "You have a fever buddy. 102.6. Stay here and drink this," she handed him the throat medicine, to which James made a face. "You can watch TV, but stay here. We don't want you to get anyone else sick."

Natasha returned to the kitchen and cleaned the thermometer with rubbing alcohol before putting it in her own mouth. When the thing beeped, she removed it to look at her own body temperature. 101.8—she had a fever too. Great.

She grabbed her cell phone before returning to the couch. Natasha sat down next to James as he laid his head down in her lap, mindlessly watching TV. Natasha began to finger with his blond locks as she spoke. "Guess what James?"

"What?" he replied hoarsely and quietly.

"I'm sick too. Mama doesn't feel very good either. I'm sorry, I think I got you sick."  
"That's okay. But, can you stay with me Mama?"

"Yes sir, I'm not moving. Don't worry мальчик, I'm going to take care of you." The two sat there in silence for a while before Natasha had a thought. She pulled out her phone and dialed Clint's number.

"Hello?" a very congested archer picked up.

"Let me guess, you're sick?"

"Tash? Man, you sound pretty bad."

"Not as bad as my son sounds," the spy retorted.

"Aww, James is sick too? Listen, I think that we picked something up on our mission."

"Yeah, that sounds right. And I gave it to James—I spent all day with him yesterday."

"Sorry Nat. This sucks," the archer stated.

"Is that Uncle Clint?" James asked weakly. "Can I talk to him?" Natasha couldn't refuse and handed her phone over to her son. "Uncle Clint?"

"Hey kiddo. I heard you don't feel too well."

"Nope. Mama doesn't feel good either."

"I heard, but you know what? I don't feel very good too."

"Mmhmm," James mumbled.

"Well look at it this way, you get to spend plenty of time with Mama."

"Yeah, I guess that is good."

"Alright, well I've got to go. Feel better kiddo."

"Bye Uncle Clint," James handed the phone back to his mother. He laid back down on her, placing his small head in her lap once again. James stared up at Natasha before letting out a big yawn. Natasha turned off the TV and laid down next to James.

"Come on мальчик, let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

"Come on Nat, let me take care of you and James," Steve pleaded to his wife the next morning. "You know that I can't get sick."

"And what about Lucy?" Natasha said through a stuffy nose. "She can get sick." Steve sighed—there was no way he was winning this argument. Natasha coughed a few times before speaking again. "Look, Clint is on his way to D.C. to hang out with me and James. We'll be fine—just please go to New York with Lucy and stay at the Tower for a few days."

"Alright, fine. But if anything happens, I want you to call me right away," the soldier replied.

"Yes Captain," Natasha agreed with an arch of her eyebrow.

* * *

About an hour later, Natasha and James said goodbye to Steve and Lucy. "Alright little man, what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch _Cars_ Mama?" James asked earnestly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch _Frozen_ again?" Natasha smirked.

"No way Mama! I want to watch _Cars_ and spend time with _you_!"

"Don't worry James, I'm not going anywhere."


	6. We Don't Mind

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them?" Natasha Romanoff asked cautiously through the phone.

"Of course not!" Pepper Potts replied enthusiastically. "We love spending time with our favorite niece and nephew."

"Okay, thanks Pepper. I owe you one." Natasha and Steve had both been called away on a three-day mission along with Clint and Bruce. That left Tony and Pepper the only two available to watch James and Lucy. "Steve and I will drop them off tomorrow morning. Thanks again, we'll see you then!" Of course, Natasha wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving her eighteen-month old twins alone for three days, even if Pepper was there to look after them. But there was nothing she could do to change the situation, she could only hope for the best.

* * *

The following morning, Natasha and Steve found themselves at the Avengers Tower bright and early. Steve held a sleeping Lucy in his arms while Natasha held James' hand to help him walk out of the elevator once they reached Tony and Pepper's floor. The couple was waiting for the family of four to arrive as the elevator doors opened.

"James! Hey sweetie, how are you?" Pepper asked tenderly as she dropped to James' height. In return, James smiled and turned to hug his mother's leg.

"Someone's just being shy," Natasha replied. "He's half-asleep, he just woke up from the car."

"Up!" James demanded, reaching his small arms up to his mother. Natasha complied and lifted her son up into her arms. The child leaned his head against Natasha's chest and she began to stroke his blond hair.

"Thanks again for watching them, it means a lot," Steve said quietly.

"Of course, any time! We love having them here," Pepper exclaimed, which caused Lucy to wake up. She picked her head up to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes proceeded to fill with tears as she began to cry.

"Mama!" Lucy managed through her sobs, reaching for Natasha from Steve's arms.

"Switch?" the soldier asked as he took James from Natasha and handed her a screaming Lucy. Natasha bounced Lucy back and forth a few times until she ceased crying.

"And Pepper wonders why we don't have kids," Tony said to no one in particular. Pepper shot him a nasty glare before Steve spoke again.

"Well, they are a handful, but I wouldn't trade them. I love them both more than anything, you'll see Tony when you have one."  
"You mean _if_ I have one."

"Steve? Sorry to interrupt, but we really have to get going. The others are waiting for us," Natasha cut in.

"Alright, let's just say goodbye."

"Pepper, you got the instructions I sent to you about their schedules and everything?" Natasha asked.

"Yes I have everything. Don't worry about us, we'll have fun," Pepper replied and tool Lucy from Natasha. "Now go on your mission, and be careful. Both of you." Steve handed James over to Tony and he and Natasha said their goodbyes before they headed back down the elevator.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do with them now?" Tony questioned a minute after Steve and Natasha left.

"Well, Natasha said that she didn't feed them before they left so they're probable hungry," Pepper replied.

"Are you guys hungry?" Tony asked.

"James hungry!" the toddler said excitedly, referring to himself.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Pepper had already prepared their floor with the items needed to take care of James and Lucy. She had the entire team work to baby proof the tower as soon as the kids could crawl. Tony walked into the kitchen and placed James in one of the vacant high chairs. The toddler looked up at the billionaire expectantly—the kid looked exactly like Steve, he even had the same gaze as his father. "Uh Pep? What do I feed him?"

"There's vanilla yogurt in the fridge for them," Pepper answered as she put Lucy in the high chair next to James. "Tony I have to run to the store for a few minutes. Do you think that you can manage feeding them while I'm gone?"

"Of course, I'm perfectly capable of feeding the munchkins." Pepper gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the tower. "Alright kids, who's hungry?" Tony questioned as he removed the yogurt from the fridge. He pulled out two metal spoons from a drawer before removing the lids from the yogurt containers.

"Sir, I would advise against using metal utensils to feed Miss. and young Mr. Rogers," JARVIS warned. "Miss. Potts purchased child-safe utensils and placed them in the drawer to your left."

"Thanks J," Tony replied to the A.I., easily finding the objects he was directed to. He then pulled a chair over to the two high chairs. "Alright guys, now how do I feed you both at once." Lucy slammed her small hands on the high chair tray eagerly. Tony dipped a spoon in one of the containers and moved it to Lucy's mouth. She accepted the food gratefully.

"More, more, more!" She begged excitedly.

"Me hungry!" James whined next.

"Ok James hang on," Tony dipped a new spoon in the second yogurt container and fed James a spoonful. Tony turned his attention back to Lucy and was met with a face full of yogurt. He had, foolishly, left the container on her high chair tray. The toddler proceeded to take a fistful of yogurt and throw it at her uncle. Lucy then laughed at the billionaire's stunned reaction.

"Oh my gosh, did your mother teach you to do that?" The toddler continued to laugh, getting yogurt all over the place in the process.

"James!" Lucy exclaimed, spotting her brother. She then took another handful of yogurt, flinging it at the boy. The food hit him square in the side of the face. James' eyes immediately filled with tears as he began to cry. Lucy continued to laugh as James cried.

Just then, the elevator door dinged and Pepper entered the room. "Tony! What did you do?" she questioned sternly over the commotion and hurried to pick up the yogurt-covered James.

"Nothing!" He puts his hands up defensively. "It was her!" Tony exclaimed, pointing to Lucy. Lucy picked up on Pepper's distressed tone and her small eyebrows formed into a v. She mirrored her brother and began to cry.

"Oh yeah Tony, the one year old did all this. Come on sweeties, I think it's time for a bath," Pepper took James into her arms and tried to console him. She then scooped Lucy up into her other arm.

"I'm going to hear it for this later," Tony murmured to himself as Pepper disappeared down the hall with Lucy and James.

* * *

Pepper returned an hour later with a clean James and Lucy. Tony approached her as soon as she entered the living room. She allowed him to take Lucy from her. "Pepper I'm really sorry, I didn't know what I was doing and—" Pepper suddenly cut him off by moving her lips against his.

"I'm not mad Tony. I'm the one who left you alone with them anyway."

"Alright, thanks. Now, what so these two do for fun?"

* * *

Later on the night of the second day, Tony, Pepper, and the twins were seated in the living room. James and Lucy were clothed in their pajamas and would be going to bed shortly. "Come on squirt say it. Say Uncle Tony." Lucy ignored him ad continued playing with her doll while James stared at him blankly. "Come on James, just say it. Uncle Tony."

"Unca...Unca T-t-t..." the toddler tried.

"He's not going to say it Tony," Pepper mused, picking up a doll and playing with Lucy.

"Yes he will. Spangles is smart, and everyone says that James is exactly like him."

"That's true. I'll bet he can say Aunt Pepper. James," she said, capturing the blond boy's attention. "Can you say Aunt Pepper please?"

James smiled sweetly before attempting to speak. "A-a...Peppa!" he shouted happily.

"Ha! Good boy James," Pepper praised as she kissed his head lightly.

"Don't get too confident, this isn't over yet," Tony cautioned. The billionaire stood up as Lucy watched intently.

"Up!" Lucy demanded, standing up next to Tony. "Please," she said, reaching her arms up.

"Well, you learned some manners from your Daddy," Tony said as he lifted Lucy. She tiredly laid her head on his shoulder and began to suck her thumb.

"She's zoning out," Pepper said, still seated on the floor with James. "Why don't you put her to bed Tony?"

"Okay, say goodnight Lucy." Lucy picked up her small hand and waved to the Aunt and brother. Tony disappeared down the hall before James spoke.

"Lucy!"

"That's right James, Lucy is going to bed now."

"Sleep."

"Good job, that's right sweetie," Pepper praised James for making the connection between bed and sleep. "Do you want to go night-night James?"

He looked around the room hastily, confused. His expression easily morphed into one of concern. "Where Mama?" Pepper was waiting for this to come from one of them.

"Mama's not here buddy, but she'll be back to get you soon," Pepper tried, knowing that James had no clue what she was saying. Promptly, his eyes filled with tears as he failed to locate his mother. Pepper picked up a sniffling James and attempted to calm him down before he had a complete meltdown.

"Want Mama!" James continued to scream as Pepper bounced him back and forth. The child was inconsolable, and continued to call for Natasha.

Tony reentered the room fifteen minutes later with his hands covering his ears. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, motioning to James.

"He won't stop screaming, he wants Natasha."

Tony walked over to Pepper and took James from her. "Hey kid, what's the matter? You miss your mom?" Tony attempted to get James to stop crying by making funny faces at him for several minutes—but it was to no avail. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" Pepper responded nervously. "He never cries, especially not like this."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to improvise."

* * *

James continued to scream for the next hour and a half. Tony and Pepper had tried everything—feeding him, changing him, rocking him, singing to him, and reading to him, but he had ceased to stop crying. "I don't know what else to do Tony," Pepper said as she rocked James in a rocking chair. "Do you think that Fury will patch us through to Nat if we call and ask? Maybe he'll stop crying if he hears her voice."

"No way, Fury said this was an important mission. But I have an idea, stay here," Tony said hurriedly before rushing out of the room. He returned several minutes later with a white t-shirt and a picture frame. The picture was one of Natasha and Pepper. "Here, I got one of Natasha's shirts from her and Steve's floor. It sells like her. And here's that picture of you and her." Tony handed the two items to Pepper, who was supporting the crying James with one arm.

"James look," Pepper addressed the toddler hopefully. "Who's this?" she continued, showing James the picture.

"Mama," he replied softly, pointing to his mother. Next, James spotted the spy's shirt and took it from Pepper. Thankfully, he had stopped crying.

"That's right honey, that's Mama," Pepper replied. James hugged Natasha's shirt and his eyelids began to droop after Pepper had rocked him for several minutes. "Are you ready to go night-night James?" The small boy yawned in response. "I'm going to take that as a yes," Pepper said, then placed James carefully in his crib. James quickly fell asleep clutching Natasha's shirt, having cried himself out.

Pepper soundlessly closed the door and went to meet Tony in their bedroom. "That was a really good idea with the picture and everything." She climbed under the covers and snuggled up to her boyfriend. "You're going to make a really great dad."

"Thanks Pep, but we'll see about that."

* * *

"Daddy!" Lucy screamed happily as she ran over to greet her father when he and Natasha stepped out of the elevator the following night. Steve swiftly scooped his daughter up into his arms, kissing her on the head.

"Hi sweetheart. How's my princess?"

"Good."

"Hello baby girl," Natasha said, stroking her daughter's red hair. The spy was sporting a noticeable bruise under her left eye. "How were they?" Natasha asked Tony and Pepper. "And where's James?"

"He's passed out asleep," Tony replied. "The kid screamed for you all last night."

"Aw, sorry if they were trouble," Steve added empathetically.

"It was no problem," Pepper cut in. "We'll watch them any time."  
"How about you Tony, ready to have your own kids yet?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"No way, your little devils are enough for me. And I can borrow them whenever I want."

"We'll see about that," Pepper said slyly as the CEO, soldier, and spy laughed together.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for not updating, I've been super busy with sports and getting ready for school. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it nonetheless! Please review and leave me feedback, I'm happy to consider everything!


End file.
